brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:1999bug/LDD Discussion
Okay, so we all should know about LDD, if not, why are you here? So anyway...welcome to the unofficial LDD blog and discussion. Here we discuss latest updates and parts, in the comments! (I'll add to the blog, so don't worry. lol.) News *The latest patch changed the name of the piece "Chinaman's Hat" to "FIGURE HEAD CLOTHING NO 7". *Patch 4.2.5 is out. New Patch, LDD 4.2.5 *Eurobricks Discussion *Eurobricks Bug Discussion Not much new besides the addition of parts. New Printings LDD Extended's printing palette has not yet been updated, whilst LDD Mode features plenty of new works. New Parts 2507, 3482, 3711, 3960, 4474, 4740, 6573, 10201, 11055, 47330, 47998, 53445, 53551, 54654, 55704, 56630, 56908, 57999, 58118, 60803, 60902, 62537, 64804, 72039, 72454, 72475, 74698, 74968, 76766, 76768, 85557, 85558, 85959, 85974, 87585, 87794, 87805, 87808, 87812, 87814, 87841, 89201, 90634, 91176, 92088, 92092, 92230, 92231, 92259, 92279, 92402, 92709, 92712, 92906, 92912, 93140, 93274, 93587, 93590, 93591, 93593, 93594, 93595, 93597, 93598, 93604, 93606, 94148, 94161, 95052, 95053, 95054, 95109, 95198, 95199, 95200, 95202, 95203, 95204, 95227, 95228, 95229, 95292, 95319, 95343, 95344, 95347, 95350, 95351, 95674, 95820, 96858, 96859, 96874, 96904, 96905, 96906, 96907, 96910, 97492, 97895, 97927, 98011, 98072, 98085, 98087, 98089, 98100, 98128, 98129, 98130, 98132, 98133, 98134, 98135, 98136, 98137, 98138, 98139, 98141, 98143, 98147, 98153, 98263, 98279, 98280, 98281, 98282, 98283, 98284, 98285, 98286, 98287, 98288, 98313, 98342, 98347, 98365, 98366, 98367, 98370, 98371, 98372, 98373, 98376, 98377, 98378, 98379, 98381, 98383, 98384, 98385, 98386, 98496, 98549, 98562, 98563, 98564, 98566, 98567, 98568, 98569, 98570, 98571, 98573, 98574, 98575, 98585, 98608, 98721, 98722, 98723, 98725, 98726, 98729, 99061, 99207, 99253, 99780, 99784, 99809, 99930, 601948 New to LDD? Some simple tips for new users: There are 9 basic tools with different functions each. *The single selection tool is the simplest, yet most complicated tool. For newer users, it's best for selecting parts, so you can move them around. You can also drag to create a box over a whole model, so you can move the model itself. *The clone tool is for copying parts already in use. If you drag a box over a model, and highlight the whole thing, it will copy the whole model. *The hinge tool is for rotating pieces like minifig arms, or Hero Factory joints. *The hinge align tool is to align pieces that are hard to connect with the hinge tool. It's not yet compatible with Hero Factory joints. *The flex tool is for hoses, tubes, and chains. It makes them bend. *The paint tool is to change parts' colors. It has a sub-tool (The decoration tool, only available in LDD Extended Mode) which is used to add designs to pieces. *The hide tool is to hide various parts. Once hid, click Bob to make them reappear. *The delete tool is to delete pieces. Like with the move tool, you can drag a box over an entire model to delete the whole thing. Maintenance Though I'm not able to resolve everything by telling you something here over the interwebs, simply ask me a question in the comments if you're experiencing a problem. I've found solutions to many of my own and know of others. I also suggest checking this Eurobricks topic and LDD Customer Support. Helpful Sites *Eurobricks LDD Forums *LDD Wiki *This wiki... Category:Blog posts